


Love Life?!

by lady_of_the_night



Series: 365 Kurtbastian Drabbles [22]
Category: Glee
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_of_the_night/pseuds/lady_of_the_night
Summary: Sebastian finds out about Kurt's love life
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: 365 Kurtbastian Drabbles [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/916197
Kudos: 24





	Love Life?!

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I wrote this when extremely sleep deprived so

Kurt let out a frustrated groan as he looked at the words on his laptop screen. He covered his face with a groan, the sound lasting longer when he heard a chuckle from Sebastian “Shut it Smythe” he replied rolling his shoulders back and looking over at him

  
Sebastian smirked at him “So Kurt, are you dating anyone?”

  
Kurt raised his eyebrow looking at Sebastian “Are you kidding me right now? My life is a mess Sebastian! Even more so my love life!!”

Shrugging slightly at his words, Sebastian smirked at him “I’m a mess, can I be your love life?”

Kurt’s mouth dropped open slightly before he looked over at Sebastian blinking slowly “Shit that was smooth”


End file.
